The present disclosure relates to a maintenance system having an image forming apparatus that performs image formation based on setting value information using a replaceably configured replacement part and a portable terminal that performs near field communication with the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus has a replaceably configured replacement part such as a photosensitive drum and a toner container. In order for the image forming apparatus to recognize a replacement part, it has been proposed heretofore a technology of previously affixing a seal on which a setting value is printed to a replacement part, inputting the setting value by a serviceman in the image forming apparatus while looking at the seal, providing a memory in which an identification number is stored the replacement part, and reading the identification number by the image forming apparatus from the memory at the time of mounting thereof.